braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of the Secret Santas!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Blue Beetle fight the Sportsmaster when he crashes a Christmas bowling tournament. * Main Plot: Batman teams up with the Red Tornado to battle Fun Haus, who plans to ruin Christmas for everyone with his army of toys. Appearing in "Invasion of the Secret Santas!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Villains: * Sportsmaster (First appearance) Locations: * Bowling Alley Items: * Batarang * Blue Beetle Scarab MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Red Tornado (First full appearance) Villains: * Fun Haus (First appearance) * Baby Doll (First appearance) (Cameo) Other Characters: * The Jones Family * Thomas Wayne (flashback only) * Martha Wayne (flashback only) * Alfred Pennyworth (flashback only) * Patrick Wayne (mentioned only) Items: * Batarang * Presto Playpals Locations: * Gotham City (flashback only) * Crime Alley * Wayne Manor * S.T.A.R. Labs Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis The episode begins with Sportsmaster robbing a bowling tournament of its prize money. However, Batman and Blue Beetle interrupt and while Blue Beetle fights the goons Batman takes on sportsmaster. After quickly being defeated Sportsmaster tries to flee but Batman throws a bowling pin between Sportsmasters legs which causes him to fall to the ground and knock himself out. Blue Beetle then invites Batman over for Christmas dinner but Batman declines saying that crime doesn’t take a holiday and neither does he. The main episode begins with Red Tornado under the disguise of a collage professor teaching his students about archeology. When he sees an out of control truck he exuses himself from the classroom and rescues a few kids from being hit by the truck as Red Tornado. The father of the kids thank him and says that his heroics have filled there family with the Christmas spirit. Confused, Red Tornado goes on a search to try and find out exactly what this Christmas Spirit is. He decorates his house, makes presents and goes caroling but does not feel any Christmas Spirit. His search is interrupted by news from the T.V that the city is being attacked by flying saucers. After helping Batman take down the flying saucers he talks with him about the Christmas spirit, this triggers several flashbacks to Batman’s childhood and it shows when his parents were killed. The duo are interrupted by the arrival of Fun Huas who unleashes an army of robot santas. The two successfully stop the robots but Fun Huas reveals that he has hidden a bomb somewhere in the city. They spend most of the night looking for the bomb but Red Tornado concludes that it was all a wild goose chase and Fun Huas’s real plan lies elsewhere. He is proved correct when toys that almost every child bought were manufactured by Fun Huas himself. The small soldiers escape there packages and steal family valuables before taking them to Fun Huas. When Batman and Red Tornado show up, Fun Huas combines all the small soldiers to make a giant robot. While Batman evacuates the civilians Red Tornado battles the giant robot and wins but at the cost of pushing himself over the limit, he starts to feel a tingling sensation right before he explodes. Batman picks up the severed head and promises that they’ll be able to fix him. At the end of the episode Red Tornado’s parts are being led away to be repaired by the scientist at Star Labs, before being loaded into the van Red Tornado tells Batman that it was a wonderful sensation. As Batman jumps in the batmobile he finds a present on the other seat. Upon opening it he finds a toy soldier that his father had given him in the flashback, he smiles until he gets another alert and drives off stating that crime doesn't take a holiday and neither does he. Trivia * Fun Haus is a character created for the series however he uses toys as a gimmick and visually is a bulked up version of the second Toyman, Jack Nimball (Action Comics #432, 1974), wearing a yellow jester costume. This is also the costume worn by Toyman in the "Super Friends" cartoons in the 1970s. Category:Episodes Category:Season One